Gra?
by Tyvara
Summary: Mito jest zaręczona z Hashiramą. Ślub niebawem, a Mito trudno pogodzić się z tą myślą. Do tego w jej pobliżu coraz częściej pojawia się intrygujący Madara Uchiha.


Początkowo dla Mito była to tylko gra.

Pośród przygotowań do ślubu i uprzejmych konwersacji szukała czegoś, czym mogłaby się zająć. Rozejrzała się i napotkała spojrzenie Tobiramy. Oboje ruszyli powoli w swoim kierunku.

\- Przygotowania do ślubu idą pełną parą jak widzę – uśmiechnął się lekko, lecz jakby nie do końca szczerze i nie w pełni. Mito dostrzegła to. W końcu miała zostać żoną Hokage. Musiała mieć oczy i uszy szeroko otwarte.

Musiała być _idealna._

\- Nie ufam mu – powiedział nagle, wpatrując się w wejście do pomieszczenia. Właśnie zjawił się tam Madara Uchiha.

\- Niech Hashirama mówi co chce. To podobno jego najlepszy przyjaciel, ale i tak mu nie ufam. Uważaj na niego, Mito – powiedział, ruszając w kierunku swojego brata. Mito spojrzała przelotem na dopiero co przybyłego. Dostrzegła jego umięśnioną i potężną sylwetkę. Mignęło jej coś jeszcze. Wrodzona przekora i duma wzięły górę nad rozsądkiem. Nienawidziła, kiedy ktoś kazał jej coś robić. Decyzję o wyjśiu za Hashiramę podjęła z poczucia odpowiedzialności i misji. A Tobirama nie mógł wysłać Mito bardziej kuszącego zaproszenia, spotęgowanego dodatkowo faktem, że gdy chwilę wcześniej rzuciła okiem na Uchihę jeszcze raz, dostrzegła jego przelotne, lecz bardzo intensywne spojrzenie.

Uśmiechnęłaby się przebiegle i triumfalnie, gdyby to wypadało przyszłej żonie Hokage. „Zapowiada się ciekawa gra", pomyślała Mito, zduszając w zarodku rodzące się poczucie winy. „W końcu Uchiha też grają nieczysto i wykorzystują innych", pocieszała się.

Gdyby Mito potrafiła czytać w myślach, unikałaby Madary jak ognia. Ale Mito nie potrafiła czytać w myślach, więc nie mogła wiedzieć, że w tym samym czasie, gdy ona z przekory zdecydowała, iż zwróci uwagę Uchihy, Madara postanowił, że sprawi, iż w beznamiętnych oczach Mito Uzumaki odbiją się te emocje, nad którymi bezskutecznie będzie starała się zapanować.

* * *

\- Mogę prosić?

Mito spojrzała na Madarę, nieco zdumiona tym, że podszedł do niej tak szybko. „Tym lepiej", pomyślała. Skinęła głową przyzwalająco.

Wbrew woli przeszła jej przez głowę myśl, że Madara miał naprawdę wyjątkowy zapach. Kojarzył się z niepokojem, z wieczną przygodą, czymś ekscytującym i niebezpiecznym. A może to wina tego, że Hashirama, mimo niewątpliwej potęgi i zdolności, nie potrafił stać się prawdziwym partnerem i Mito zwyczajnie się przy nim nudziła? Nie miała pojęcia, z czego to wynikało, ale tak właśnie było. A ile można rozmawiać o sprawach neutralnych, związanych z wioską lub przygotowaniami do ślubu?

\- Uzumaki, dlaczego nie dajesz się prowadzić? Jesteś przecież kobietą – rzucił Madara z kpiną w głosie. Chwycił kobietę bardziej stanowczo.

\- Jestem też shinobi, Uchiha – odpowiedziała bez śladu emocji w głosie, a jedynie mrużąc nieco swoje beznamiętne oczy.

\- I przyszłą żoną Hokage.

Tym argumentem skutecznie zamknął jej usta. Gdyby Mito potrafiła przepowiadać przyszłość, wiedziałaby, że w późniejszych czasach obyczajowość i podział ról społecznych ulegnie zmianie oraz pewnemu rozluźnieniu i może ostatecznie zrobiłaby po swojemu, zgodnie z typową dla siebie przekorą i dumą. Ale Mito nie potrafiła przepowiadać przyszłości, a w momencie jednego z wielu przyjęć mogła tylko ładnie wyglądać i być podporą dla narzeczonego, a później męża.

Tego wieczora Madara nie poprosił jej więcej do tańca.

* * *

Tym razem rozmawiała w ogrodzie z Hashiramą, choć to było chyba za duże słowo na określenie monologowania mężczyzny i sporadyczne potakiwanie Mito, która zresztą nawet go nie słuchała. Hashirama nie wymagał od niej, by prowadziła z nim ożywioną dyskusję, w zasadzie nie wymagał od niej _niczego_, a co gorsza niczego też z siebie nie dawał ani nie doceniał w pełni Mito i tego, co mogłaby mu ofiarować poza technikami pieczętowania. Nie kochał jej, nawet nie próbował. Dla niego ślub to tylko formalność.

Gdy w ogrodzie zjawił się Madara, Hashirama odprawił Mito ruchem głowy. Zawrzało w niej, ale posłuchała polecenia. Dopiero gdy odwróciła się do obu mężczyzn plecami i znalazła się parę metrów przed nimi, pozwoliła sobie otworzyć oczy i ciskać błyskawice w niemal uspokajającą zieleń.

Postanowiła okrążyć ogród, by się choć trochę uspokoić. Gdy wróciła na miejsce, z którego zaczęła swój spacer, dostrzegła Madarę opierającego się o jedno z drzew i obserwującego ją z intensywnością i pewną dozą rozbawienia.

\- Hashirama poleciał jak na skrzydłach załatwiać interesy i chyba zapomniał, że zostawił tu narzeczoną – powiedział, patrząc na Mito z kpiną. Ledwie zauważalnie zacisnęła zęby.

\- Zatem doceniam gest dobrej woli i dziękuję za niego – powiedziała z delikatnym, lecz dumnym ukłonem, choć w tym momencie miała ochotę zrobić Madarze coś, czego zdecydowanie nie wypadało robić kobiecie, o przyszłej żonie Hokage nie wspominając. Na przykład porządnie kopnąć go w kostkę.

\- Uzumaki, Uzumaki – wymamrotał z politowaniem i, jak wydawało się Mito, odrobiną współczucia. - Nie jesteś kociakiem. Nie lubisz głaskania. A nie łudź się – zostaniesz zagłaskana na śmierć. I twoje zdolności pieczętowania, a zapewne i inne też, wcale ci nie pomogą, gdy już zostaniesz żoną Hokage. - Po tych słowach odwrócił się i ruszył, nie oglądając się za siebie. Mito kolejny raz została sama bez żadnej odpowiedzi w głowie. Miał rację. Znowu.

Zirytowała się nieco. Ten mężczyzna zaczynał ją drażnić.

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, że Madara w bardzo zaowalony sposób powiedział jej coś, co nawet mogłaby uznać za komplement.

* * *

\- Uzumaki, nie zastanawiałaś się kiedyś nad tym, żeby zmienić fryzurę na bardziej kobiecą? - zapytał Madara zupełnie w swoim stylu – z bolącą w tym przypadku Mito złośliwością.

\- Uchiha, co ty właściwie masz mi do zarzucenia? - zapytała, dziś wyjątkowo zmęczona świadomością tego, że będzie musiała spędzić resztę życia z Hashiramą, nieuzasadnioną złośliwością Madary i własną słabością, tak przecież typową dla bycia człowiekiem, a zwłaszcza kobietą.

\- Tobie? Nic, Uzumaki. Może co najwyżej fakt, że jesteś ślepa.

\- W jakim sensie?

\- Nie będę tego tłumaczył. Stać cię na więcej, Uzumaki. Wysil się trochę. W końcu myślenie nie boli, prawda?

Bez słowa odwróciła się i zostawiła zdziwionego Madarę.

Mito była niezwykłą kobietą, miała tego świadomość. Posiadała wiele cech, które wyróżniały ją z tłumu, niekoniecznie tych pozytywnych – była uparta, dumna, broniła swojego zdania, nawet jeśli robiła to tylko w myślach sama ze sobą. Ale równocześnie, choć mimo wszystko była silna, dziś miała po prostu dosyć i musiała trochę sobie odpuścić, bez względu na to, jak wiele wstrętu do samej siebie to w niej wzbudzało. Chciała odpocząć i wyciszyć się. A nie potrzebowała do tego złośliwego dupka, jakim był Madara Uchiha.

* * *

Księżyc uspokajająco zalewał zimną falą las, na który patrzyła od dłuższego czasu. Okolica została zalana jasnym światłem, które kontrastowało z ciemnymi pniami drzew. Mito delektowała się własnym odizolowaniem od innych, ciszą zakłócaną przez odgłosy natury i pięknym, choć nieco mrocznym krajobrazem. Odetchnęła głęboko. Pogładziła shuriken, który trzymała w ręce na wszelki wypadek. Zwierzęta mogły wyjść z lasu, co jednak pozostawało mało prawdopodobne. Pewniejszą możliwością było natrafienie na szpiega, bo w końcu do jej ślubu z Hashiramą było bliżej niż dalej i szykował się przez to nowy, potężny sojusz.

Nagły trzask gałązki spowodował, że, zdając się całkowicie na swój słuch i nie odwracając się w stronę hałasu, rzuciła shurikenem. Usłyszała przytłumione, zaskoczone sapnięcie. Spojrzała w tamtym kierunku i dojrzała Madarę spoglądającego na swój rozerwany rękaw. Z uznaniem.

\- Chyba jednak nie jesteś tak ślepa jak myślałem.

Znów to zrobił. Ukrył komplement za obelgą. Na nowo obudził się w niej duch rywalizacji.

\- Chyba nie jesteś takim chamem jak myślałam.

Roześmiał się. Mito pierwszy raz słyszała jego śmiech – głęboki, lecz wyjątkowo melodyjny.

\- Kociak pokazuje pazurki, jak widzę – powiedział, po czym bez zaproszenia usiadł koło niej. Przez moment oboje wpatrywali się w księżyc w milczeniu. Po chwili Madara ponownie zaczął temat, który poruszył wcześniej:

\- Uzumaki, nie myślałaś czasem, żeby zaczesać się bardziej... kobieco?

Zabolało ją to. Bardzo. Milczała, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, pilnując się, by nie pokazać emocji, które w tej chwili w niej buzowały. Nie miała kompleksów na punkcie swojej urody, dbała o siebie, zwłaszcza o włosy. Dlatego poczuła się dotknięta na myśl, że nikt na to nie patrzy i nie widzi.

\- Nie, nie myślałam – odparła oschłym tonem.

\- Nie bądź taka wrażliwa, Uzumaki. - _Oto wraca stary Madara_, pomyślała triumfalnie Mito. – Wystarczyłoby, gdybyś zrezygnowała z tych bomb na głowie i zaraz sprawiałabyś nieco przyjemniejsze wrażenie, bo nie łudzę się, żebyś patrzyła w lustro, gdy wychodzisz do ludzi.

\- Czego ty właściwie ode mnie chcesz?

\- Uzumaki... Mówił ci ktoś, że jesteś mniej subtelna niż słabo wyszkolony shinobi? Nie? To będę pierwszy.

\- Po prostu mówię, co myślę – odparła obojętnie Mito.

\- Chociaż jesteś kobietą i przyszłą żoną Hokage? Albo jesteś tak odważna, albo tak głupia.

\- Albo oba. Czy ty za każdym razem musisz mnie obrażać, gdy rozmawiamy?

\- Nie obrażam cię za każdym razem. Po prostu mówię, co myślę – powiedział, przedrzeźniając ją. Po chwili dodał:

\- Mówiłem poważnie, Uzumaki. Sprawiałabyś o wiele bardziej ludzkie wrażenie, gdybyś spuściła trochę powietrza i nie nadymała się tak.

\- Ja się _nie nadymam –_ wycedziła Mito, nie mogąc się dłużej powstrzymać. Narusza jej spokój, wprasza się na wspólne oglądanie księżyca i ją obraża! Co jak co, ale Uchiha zawsze mieli tupet!

\- To w takim razie nie powinno ci to sprawić większego problemu – odparł, po czym delikatnym, ale szybkim ruchem sięgnął do jej włosów i po chwili plecy Mito zalała gęsta, czerwona fala. Sapnęła z zaskoczenia. Nie była przyzwyczajona do tego, by czuć ciężar uwolnionych kosmyków w czasie innym niż przygotowanie do snu. Zrobiło jej się cieplej, bo lekki powiew nie miał już dostępu do jej karku. Madara nie zabrał ręki od razu, Mito wydawało się, że przez chwilę bawił się jej włosami i dotykał ich delikatnie. Zadrżała, bynajmniej nie z zimna. Spojrzała na niego i zamarła na widok jego spojrzenia. Po chwili wstała i wymyślając naprędce jakąś wymówkę, która i tak nie miała znaczenia, opuściła mężczyznę i powróciła do wioski.

W drodze powrotnej usiłowała się uspokoić, lecz przychodziło jej to z trudem. Wiedziała, że teraz było już niemal za późno, by się wycofać. Gdyby wiedziała, że tak to się skończy...

Mito była dumna. Dlatego uciekła. Była też odważna, ale teraz zaczęła się bać.

Bo to był pierwszy raz, kiedy chciała, by ta gra między nią a Madarą nigdy się nie skończyła.


End file.
